


Ryan the Blind Guy

by PhantomTyper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blind!Ryan, CareTaker!Jeremy, Domestic, Fake AH Crew, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10131518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTyper/pseuds/PhantomTyper
Summary: The crew go out to eat and find out something about Ryan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post - (http://biqueuerious.tumblr.com/post/154094982060/fahc-blind-ryan-au-but-no-body-knew-until-post)

It was a few days after a successful heist. Geoff promised to take all of them out to eat at a family restaurant and the crew took him up on the offer. The six of them piled into the van they bought for such occasions, rolling out on the street in hoodies, t-shirts, and sweat pants. No one would think that rich criminals would go out looking like slobs and especially wouldn't go to Denny's.

Filing out like a small car full of clowns, they made their way into the place and up to a very tired looking waitress who couldn't be bothered. The lady showed them to a booth and they squished themselves into the seats. Making sure there was a mixture of skinny and bulk on both sides so as to share the suffering that was their tiny booth.

'Okay, what's everyone getting?'

Jeremy decided on a burger and fries, Michael wanted some sort of pasta, Gavin chose a fancy looking sandwich, Jack wanted what Jeremy was getting, and Geoff wanted what Jack was getting.

It took a few moments for Geoff to realize that Ryan hadn't said anything and was still frowning at the menu in his hands.

'Ryan?'

'Oh shit! Sorry, Ryan I forgot.'

Jeremy fumbled back open his menu, mumbling something under his breath before speaking.

'What are you up for?'

'I dunno... I guess pasta does sound pretty good right now.'

'Okay so they've got Alfredo, Fettuccine, regular Spaghetti and that one you had at the other place that you didn't like.'

'Regular Spaghetti sounds fine. Do they have diet coke?'

Before Jeremy could respond, the waitress came by to take their drink orders. Each of the crew members chimed in when it was their turn and Jeremy ordered for himself and Ryan. In which he did ask for Ryan's diet coke.  
Once the lady was gone, Geoff looked between the two for answers.

'What the fuck is going on?'

'What do you mean?'

'Why are you reading the menu to Ryan?'

Jeremy scoffed at the question like the answer was obvious.

'Ryan can't read, Geoff.'

'What do you mean he can't read?'

'Ryan's blind.'

This had Geoff's head snap towards Ryan who's crystal blue eyes seemed a little more cloudy than the boss remembered them to be. Ryan, who could seem to feel them staring, shrugged nonchalantly. Though a sudden realization hit Jeremy.

'Oh shit, I thought you knew.'

'No! No I didn't Jeremy!'

Geoff's voice was cracking and went at least two octaves up.

'Oh. I just kinda assumed because you hired me after I was already Ryan's Care Taker.'

At this point, Jeremy saw everyone turn to look at the blind man. Ryan merely shrugged at the silence, smart enough to assume everyone was staring at him for answers.

'Okay look. One, I didn't expect him to make a big enough name for himself to come up on Geoff's gaydar. Two, I'd never be able to trust any of you fucks to be my aide and three, you guys never asked.'

'You've piloted planes! Why would we ever think to fucking ask if you can't fucking see?!'

Ryan shrugged, his unseeing eyes widening at the accusations. The Waitress came by with their drinks at the perfect time. Going through each of the crew members once again for what they wanted to order. A diet coke being set on the table to only be shuffled in front of Ryan with Jeremy's help.

Things suddenly made a lot more sense in that moment. Jeremy was always around Ryan. The crew thought it was just a case of 'fanboy-itis' that had the smaller crew member following their psychopath like a lost puppy. Apparently they had been wrong.

Jack frowned for a moment in thought.

'So, wait. I thought you needed a medical education to be a caregiver?'

'Yeah.'

'I thought you were a fighter in the underground boxing ring?'

'Yeah, doesn't mean I'm uneducated. I used to work as a nurse at a hospital, but got fired when I got into a fight with a patient. Asshole spat his medicine at me constantly. Moved here after Ryan sent me a message about being his Care Taker.'

Michael's face twisted at him in a scowl.

'Asshole! You could have fucking said something!'

'What was I going to say? Oh yeah, hey sorry I have to leave to give Ryan a bath.'

Michael went to retaliate, but held his tongue when he thought about what Jeremy had just said. The waitress came by once again to drop off their food. To which Jeremy once again moved Ryan's food in front of the blind man. From there Ryan apparently didn't need much help, grabbing the fork naturally and twirling the spaghetti.

The rest of them took the chance to eat their own food. Watching Ryan act like he always did, but now they understood why he was so 'clumsy'. His fingers and face covered in sauce as he ate. No one really knew how to react now that they knew he blind, but Jeremy seemed to save the day.

'You animal, wipe your fucking face.'

Jeremy tossed a napkin into Ryan's face, the gent chuckling as he did so. Gavin had his brows furrowed when he started speaking.

'You give Ryan baths?'

Ryan huffed in annoyance at the question. It seemed like he was going to answer it, but Jeremy beat him to it. A smug look on his face.

'Yeah. He has a rubber duckie called Edgar the Third.'

'You leave Edgar the Third out of this!'

The ridiculous notion that Ryan had yet another thing he called Edgar seemed to pull everyone out of the somber mood. Laughter with coughing mixed in as a few of them choked on their food.


End file.
